telesconlangfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto-Pogeduimogan
Phonology Proto-Pogeduimogan did not make a distinction between voiced and voiceless consonants like its predecessor. Many vowels changed and some vowels merged due to sound change. Both tables have romanizations for each phoneme. Grammar The locative and ablative cases were replaced in part by postpositions. Also, the masculine and feminine genders merged into a common gender. Due to this, only some suffixes from each of three of the inflectional paradigms were used in a new merged inflectional paradigm. Verbs Unlike nouns, verbs had only one inflectional paradigm. The marking of transitivity disappeared in Proto-Pogeduimogan. In some cases, however, transitivity became a lexically marked quality, as the original suffixes were kept but heavily eroded. More verbs than before are irregular, and due to sound change (and common usage in some verbs) many regular verbs became moderately or heavily irregular. Some examples of heavily irregular verbs are at, guik, temeter, demat. Proto-Pogeduimogan verbs have become slightly more irregular. Person and number were not marked in verbs, and in other related languages aren't either. Verbal Distinction Verbs distinguished four things: tense, aspect, mood, and voice. The three tenses are: anterior past, past, non-past. The anterior past was used to express the pluperfect, the remote past, and the relative past. The past was used to express the perfect, and the recent past. The non-past expressed the present, the future, and relative future. The three aspects are: repetitive, initial, progressive. The repetitive expressed habituality and iterativity. The initial expressed the inchoative and prospective aspects. It also expressed simple present in the present. The progressive expressed both the continuous and the progressive. The four moods are: indicative, subjunctive, subjunctive II, and imperative. The first subjunctive (or subjunctive I) was used in the same situations as the older subjunctive and conditional moods. The second subjunctive (or subjunctive II) was used in the same situations as the older optative and potential moods. The interrogative was not considered a separate mood, and unlike other moods was expressed using the auxiliary adverb kipa. The three voices (there may have been more, though) are: active, passive, and antipassive. There may have been a reflexive voice. However, reciprocal expressions were rare and not regarded as a distinct voice in verbal inflection. Verbs conjugated for active voice are slightly shorter than for others because active voice is unmarked. Conjugation Proto-Pogeduimogan verbs distinguish less things than in Proto-Ydtobogȧntiaky and as a result use less suffixes. Some verbs add an -e before some suffixes to make the word easier to pronounce. A stands for anterior past, P stands for past, N stand for non-past. Nouns The five declensions of Proto-Ydtobogȧntiaky changed and simplified most in Pogeduimogan languages due to sound change and less disambiguation resulting from less cases. This and the reduction of three genders to two caused great similarity in many declinational suffixes, which led to even less cases in some later languages. Also, many plural declinational suffixes completely disappeared. They were replaced by their singular counterparts with an added -i marking plurality taken from the plural ergative, dative, and genitive suffixes of most Proto-Ydtobogȧntiaky nouns. In the first declension, the -i remained the same, but in (part of) the third declension, the -i gave way to sound change, becoming an -e. First Declension Nouns of this declension are always common. Second Declension Nouns of this declension are always neuter. Third Declension Nouns of this declension can be either gender. Category:Amalan Category:Ydtobogȧntiaky languages Category:Pogeduimogan languages Category:Proto-languages